


written on my heart

by pragmatic



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bellarke, F/M, Frenemies, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmatic/pseuds/pragmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy lives in a universe where when your soulmate writes somethings on their arm, it also shows up on yours. </p>
<p>Bellamys soulmate is kind of an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	written on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna warn you now, Bellamy is totally oblivious and stupid in this fic so deal with it. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> also I stayed up til three in the morning writing and editing this so  
> you're welcome

Bellamy started noticing his writings when he was eighteen. He knew that when your soulmate drew or wrote things on their arms, it would show up on yours, he just didn't know when it would happen. Octavia hadn't gotten her writings yet, and he was glad, he was not ready for her to have a soulmate. Everyone's happened at a different time, his best friend Miller had started to get his when he was five and totally freaked out about it.   
He'll deny it though. 

His writings were beautiful. A lot of flowers, and doodles, and some were so breath taking he almost cried when they washed off.   
He tried to write to his soulmate, asked them to draw a lightening bolt if they saw this. He never got a reply. Soulmates got drawings at the same time, so he chalked it up to they weren't eighteen yet.   
"Or maybe they're in a serious relationship and don't want to ever meet their soulmate." Octavia says, flopping down on the couch beside him in their house. She was 13 and the height of annoying and sarcastic.   
"Why would anyone want to be in a serious relationship when it's not with their soulmate?" He asks, growling when she stole a chip out of his bowl.   
"Some of us don't wanna be nuns." She steals another chip.   
"Please, like you know anything about this." He gestures to his arm where more flowers had shown up this s'morning. Octavia scoffs.   
"I'm a girl. I know everything about romance. Actually, scratch that. I just know everything." She sticks out her tongue and ducks a slap while grabbing a whole handful of chips.   
"Brat!" He yells as she made her retreat upstairs.   
"Cranky old man!" She yells back.   
"Pfft. Old and wise." 

-Five years later-

"Bellamy! Come on! The moving truck is here!" Octavia calls from downstairs. They were headed to her university, literally two hours after she graduated. He had barely had time to change out of his suit.   
"Don't get your panties in a twist." He mutters, heaving a box down the stairs.   
He sees her roll her eyes before practically skipping out the door.   
She's still a brat.   
"And you're still a cranky old man." She sticks her head through the door and tells him to try and not break his back. He flips her off. 

"I'm so excited to meet my roommate, her name's Clarke. She just moved from New York. Ooh! Maybe I can borrow some of her clothes!" Octavia hadn't stopped talking since they pulled out of the driveway.   
It was her way of dealing with stress.   
"What a weird name for a girl. What's wrong with Chloe? Or Claire?" He asks, turning onto the ramp that would take them to Arcadia.   
And Arcadia university.   
"Like you can talk, Bellamy." She laughs and shoves his arm playfully.   
"Bellamy is a perfectly normal name for a dude, thank you very much."   
Octavia rolls her eyes.   
"Yeah, some dude in a sci-fi series."  
"I hate you." He turns up the radio as loud as it can go, Octavia sings right along.

Octavia said that Clarke told her she wouldn't be here when they got there, but O still felt the need to tell him, "I swear, if you start grilling her about where she came from and if she's smuggling drugs, I'll kill you." Octavia sticks her key in the door and opens it. Bellamy sticks out his tongue behind her back.   
He dumps his load of boxes on her bed and flops down beside them.   
"Remind me never to move. Ever."  
He wipes the thin layer of sweat off his brow before stretching his arms behind his head.   
"I'm going to go pay the movers, I'll be right back." She skips out the door, not bothering to close it.   
It was a fairly spacious room, two beds, each under their own windows.   
And soft carpet that Bellamy felt like curling up on to and falling asleep.   
It looked like Clarke had already set up her desk, with pencil crayons and sketch books thrown here and there. She had pictures set up too. With her family and friends, and a few with animals. He noticed her bright blue eyes and golden princess-like hair. I mean, how could he not, they were practically blinding him, being so shiny and fucking bright.   
"What the hell?!" He tries to look at who had said that, but suddenly his eyes were on fire.   
Then he was on the ground.   
Then he was knocked out. 

"She didn't know you were my brother, Bell! Tell me, what would you do if some strange man was in your room?" Octavia asks him.   
"I don't know, but you know what I wouldn't do? Pepper spray him and then knock him out!" He was lying in a hospital bed with bandages over his eyes. He was a little bit mad about it.   
"It's the city! She had to be prepared. She says she's really sorry." He could feel her holding his hand, had been ever since he woke up.   
"And I'm sure you told her that it was just peachy, didn't you. You know I have work that I have to call in sick to now, right?" He crosses his arms, taking away his hand.   
She isn't fazed.   
"I know, Bell, but she has really nice clothes! I wasn't about to pass up on that."   
He sighs.   
"Just because she's sorry doesn't mean I gotta forgive her." He grumbles.   
"Doesn't matter to me, I'm gonna tell her you said it was fine either way. Get some sleep, I'll come check on you in the morning." He heard her chair slide back, and the door clicking shut.   
Sleep didn't come easy though, he tossed and turned-or well, as much as he could on the tiny hospital bed he swore was made for infants.   
He fell asleep eventually and when he woke up, there was breakfast and coffee on the tray. He thought it was from Octavia, until he saw the note. He could barely make out the chicken scratch that was written on a napkin. 

Bellamy  
really sorry for peppering u  
C

That's all it said. Short and sweet, he thinks. He almost thinks about not eating it, just to spite her, but then his stomach growls and he can't pass it up. She even did his coffee right, black and one sugar cube.   
"Brown nosing isn't going to get you anywhere, princess." He sniffs, before downing the cup. 

He was in the hospital for about two days. The doctors took off his bandages and told him to take it easy, he still had a concussion.   
"What did she knock me out with, anyway?" He asks Octavia on the way home.   
"A cane."   
"A fucking cane! And I wasn't bleeding!? What the fuck! What kind of 18-year-old even fucking owns a cane?" He touches the tender spot at the base of his head. There was still a bump.   
"She's 17, her birthdays in december."   
"I hate Arcadia."   
"That's nothing new. You hate everything."

When he got back to work nearly a week later, Miller was laughing his ass off about how he got beat up by a girl.   
"One, she fucking pepper sprayed me. I couldn't even think to defend myself. And two, don't be sexist. Girls can kick ass just as well, if not better, than we can." He hauls the last remaining beer off the truck and pays the driver.   
"Ok, yeah, whatever. It's still hilarious." Miller takes the crate from him and heads inside.   
"She fucking pepper sprayed me!"

The week before thanksgiving, Octavia calls and asks for a favour.   
"Can Clarke come home with me for the weekend?"   
"No." He didn't even have to think about it. He was putting his foot down. It didn't matter what O said, she was not convincing him to let Clarke into his house.   
Thank you very much.   
"Come on, Bell. Her dad died just last year and things are rocky with mom. Don't be so grumpy."   
Ok, well, he wasn't expecting that.   
"Did you already offer it to her and tell her that I said it was fine?" He puts his hands on his hips even though she can't see him.   
"You know me so well, big brother. See you wednesday!" She squeals and hangs up. He sighs.   
What did he just get himself into?  
He yanks up his sleeve to look at the drawing that appeared there earlier.   
It was a pair of brown eyes, framed by a constellation of freckles.   
He fucking loved it, he even took a picture of it to save for later.   
His soulmate must be a leftie, the drawings were always on his right arm.   
"My soulmate rocks." He flexes his arm before sitting on the couch, smile glued to his face. 

"Stop laughing at me!" It was wednesday, and he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.   
Miller and Murphy were bent over crying with laughter.   
"I'm going to pummel both of you." He had suds in his hair from the bucket and his fingers were wrinkled.   
He couldn't even try to look menacing right now.   
"Ok, but, you s-say, that you don't like this girl. And yet, you're putting yourself through all this work for her."  
Miller says while Murphy points at the nice smelling candles on the coffee table. And the magazines that he evenly spread out like on tv shows.   
"Well, it's not like I'm gonna let the princess think O used to live in a dump or something." He turns away from them as he comes to a particularly difficult stain on the floor.   
"Oh, so this is for Octavia?" Miller asks.   
Bellamy doesn't catch the accusation in the comment and agrees.   
"Pfft, ok, Bellamy." Murphy says, putting emphasis on his name.   
Miller laughs.   
Bellamy doesn't get the joke.   
"If you're not gonna help, stop laughing and go away." He stands and brushes by them to clean the bathroom.   
"Okay, man. Have fun!" They're still laughing as they head out the door.   
"Why am I even friends with them." He mutters to himself as he sets in on scrubbing the toilet. 

"Bellamy! We're here! Hope you're decent!" Octavia yells as she comes through the door. He's passed out on the couch. He didn't know cleaning was so hard.   
"Can you stop shouting? We are all right here." He sits up and gives O a smile, then glances at Clarke.   
"Thanks for having me." She offers, looking shy and out of place. She's wearing a plaid shirt with faded jeans. Her hair is up in a bun, similar to Octavia's.   
"No big deal." He says, leaning back against the cushions.   
He sees O whisper something in Clarke's ear and they both giggle.   
What is with everyone and their stupid jokes today? 

The girls go to bed around midnight. He put them in his kind bed while he'll sleep in O's old queen one. 

A frightening dream about headless whales wakes him up at 1am. He gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. He looks down at his arm to see that a butterfly has been drawn. He smiles before opening the fridge. A floor board creaks behind him, and then a someone squeals.   
"Ah, shit. Sorry." He turns around to find Clarke, blushing.   
It is not cute, at all.   
He then realizes he's only wearing boxers. He shrugs.   
"You have probably see more than this before." He gestures to himself and then takes a long sip of water.   
He kinda takes pride in how her eyes rake over him one last time before darting to his face. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights.   
"Can I help you find something?"   
She shakes her head, then seems to change her mind.   
"Uh, I mean. Where are the glasses?"  
She steps quickly to the cupboards and starts looking through every one, having no luck.   
"Hey, princess. Looking in the wrong spot." He says, pointing to the counter where they're cups are stacked.   
"Oh, um, right. Thanks." She grabs one and starts to fill it up, looking very awkward. He huffs a laugh.   
"Goodnight, princess." He walks down the hallway, back to his room.   
"'Night."

"I think my insides are going to explode." Jasper whines, flopping back in his chair. They were all sitting around the table after eating more than their share of food.   
"Please go outside to do that, I'm really not interested in cleaning that up." Bellamy says, getting a few chuckles. Jasper sticks out his tongue.   
"Well, Miller and I better go. We have to go to his parents place tonight." Monty stands, grabbing Millers arm.   
"The food was great, Bellamy. See you later." They both head out the door. Bellamy thought they were he perfect soulmates, those drawings that Miller got when he was five turned out to be calculations. Monty was a freaking super genius.   
"I'll help clean up." Clarke jumps up and starts clearing dishes.   
"No, no. Sit down, you're a guest." He says, trying to take the dishes away from her. She glares at him.   
"The only way you are getting these dishes from me is if you cut off my hand." She states it like its a fact.   
He narrows his eyes, and then let's go, putting his hands up in surrender.   
"Fine, princess." He smirks at her. He catches the funny look that Octavia and Clarke give each other.   
He brushes it off and begins to clear off the food.   
Octavia jumps up and takes it from him. "You cooked it, we'll clean up." She says when he gives her a look.   
"Did Jasper sneak some of his pot into my food? What's going on?" He puts his hands on his hips and looks back and forth between the two girls.   
Octavia snorts. "Don't be so dramatic, I can be nice. Sometimes."  
She shrugs and pushes Clarke into the kitchen, giggling.   
"Weird." Murphy says. 

Clarke gets sick the next day.   
He doesn't know how he ends up looking after her.   
"Bellamy, you really don't have to. I'll just lay-" sneeze. "-in bed-" sneeze. "-ok? Seriously. I'm-" sneeze. "-ugh."  
He was sitting on her bed, spoon feeding her soup that he'd made from leftover turkey.   
"You can pretend to be tough all you like, princess, you still look like death." He dabs a wet cloth along her forehead. She sighs.   
"Wow, that's so sweet of you to say." She snipes. Then coughs.   
"I know, I'm a gem." He says, smiling when she snorts.   
"Oh yeah, you're a fucking delight."   
She rolls her eyes and he laughs.   
"You're the one who pepper sprayed me the first time we met."   
The smile slips from her face, and she trains her eyes on his.   
"I never got the chance to tell you how I sorry I was for that. I know you missed a lot of work and-"  
"Clarke, it's fine. I forgave you a long time ago." He takes the now empty dishes and sets them on his nightstand. He looks back to see her smiling.   
"What?"  
"That's the first time you've called me by my actual name." She says, closing her eyes and snuggling into the blankets. He chuckles, pulling the blankets up to her chin.   
"Don't get used to it princess." He stands and heads towards the door.   
"Wouldn't dream of it, Bellamy."  
He turns off the light and closes the door, a soft smile playing his lips. 

He's on the couch when Octavia comes home from shopping.   
"You're in university, how do you have money to spend on clothes?" He says, eyeing the three over flowing shopping bags she sets on the floor.   
"Magic." She says, stealing the remote. He lets her.   
"How's the patient?" She clicks through all the channels, stopping every few seconds before continuing.   
"Good. She's asleep." He rests his head against the back of the couch.   
"You better have fed her, Bell."   
She hits his arm. He winces.   
"I did! I fucking spoon fed her. I'd be a such great nurse." He pretends to brush dust off his shoulder like the mature adult he is.   
"You are such a dork, how are we even related." He musses up her hair, earning him a hard punch to the stomach.   
"Ok! Ok! You win. You win!" He shoves away from her.   
She blows on her nails, as if cooling them. "I'm the ultimate champion."   
"And humble too."   
A pillow hits him in the face. 

He wakes up to the sound of hurling. He groans and gets up off the couch. (He didn't want Octavia to get sick, so he slept on the couch and gave her his bed.)   
He walks down the hallway and into the bathroom, where Clarke is heaving over the toilet.   
She sits back and wipes her mouth.   
"Shit, I was trying not to wake you." She whispers, slumping against the bathtub. She was sweaty and he was trying very hard not to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra.   
"Don't worry about it." He sits down beside her and rubs her back as she starts to throw up again.   
"I'm sorry. Fuck. First, I put you in the hospital, then I waltz into your house to crowd in on your weekend and now I'm nasty-ing up your bathroom." She groans, he struggles not to laugh.   
"Princess, I don't do anything I don't want to do. We invited you here, it's not your fault you got sick." She looks up at him with crystal blue eyes. Wide and red rimmed.   
"I'm still sorry." She sniffs. His eyes roll to their own accord.   
"Geez, stop apologizing, are you from Canada of something?" He grins and stands up, pulling her with him. He flushes the toilet and drags her out to the kitchen. He makes her sit down at the table while he prepares some food.   
"I just threw up, like four hundred times, you really think I'm gonna be able to keep that down?" She has her arms folded on the table with her head resting on them. She looks like a fucking five year old.   
She practically is, she's still only seventeen.   
The thought almost startles him, and she notices.   
"What's wrong?" She says, lifting her head. His jaw slacks for a moment, then he shakes his head.   
"Uh, nothing. I'm good. So, you wanna talk about soulmates?" He puts a bowl of soup in front of her and sits down, wringing his hands.   
"Um, not much to tell. I haven't gotten my writings yet." She loudly slurps her soup. He ducks his head as he smiles and then looks back up at her.   
"Does that bother you?" He asks.   
She ponders it for a moment, then shrugs. "I mean, not really? I know it'll happen sooner or later. Who knows? It might happen at my next birthday. I know Octavia started getting hers when she was sixteen so..." He nods along with her.   
Wait. What?  
"Hold on. Octavia never told me she's been getting them! What the hell!" He glances down the hallway, pondering whether to barge in there right now.   
"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Fuck." Clarke's never ending supply of curses never ceases to amaze him.   
"I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me." He looks down at his hands.   
Clarke mutters something, that sounds strangely along the lines of "oh, don't go all Boris on me."   
He chooses to ignore this.   
"Bellamy, she was probably just scared that you were gonna freak out on here. You know, macho big brother, always gotta protect his sister at all cost." Clarke flexes her arms as a visual.   
"Well it's not like there was anyone else there to protect her." He snaps, it comes out with more heat then he intends. She stops flexing.   
"Bellamy-"  
"No, whatever. Thanks for telling me. Finish your soup and get some sleep." He shoves away from the table and flops onto the couch.   
Content with steaming over this on his own. He hears her sigh, then take her dishes to the sink.   
She's walking down the hall when she turns to look at him.   
"I'm sorry, Bell."  
"It's fine. I was gonna find out sooner or later. Get some sleep."   
He doesn't let himself enjoy how nice his nickname sounds on her tongue. 

He decided not to tell O that he knows. He doesn't want to ruin a perfectly good weekend with drama, even though it's very difficult with Clarke's puppy eyes following him everywhere he goes.   
She just keeps looking at him, practically asking for him to explode.   
He keeps it together until after they leave on saturday. With a strained hug with O and an awkward side hug to Clarke.   
That night? He gets wasted.   
"I just don't get it. Why, wouldn't, she tell me?" He slurs, sitting in between Murphy and Miller. He's on his fourth beer, and the bartender is slowly getting more and more attractive.   
"Dude, can you shut up about it? She didn't tell you, and it sucks but what are you gonna do? You can't change time." Murphy is a total dick when he's drunk, he also doesn't take any bullshit. It gets him into quite a few bar fights every once in a while.   
"She's my little sister, I practically raised her ever since mom got sick. She's my responsibility." He shoots back the rest of his beer and stands, wobbling slightly.   
He asks the bartender what time she gets off at.   
They leave together five minutes later.   
She's gone when he wakes up, and he's grateful. He didn't want to deal with telling her he's not looking for anything serious.   
He can't fucking wait to find his soulmate. 

Two weeks later, he wakes up at 2am to the sound of rain on a saturday.   
He stretches back on his pillows, making a strange noise.   
He's about to fall back asleep when the doorbell rings. He groans and rolls out of bed to answer it. He pulls on a pair of sweats in the hallway.   
He opens the door, expecting to see a mailman or a Jehovah's witness.   
He does not expect to see a crying Clarke. He also doesn't expect to feel so upset over it.   
"What the hell? What are you doing? Get in here." He pulls her inside and holds her to his chest. She's shivering and still sobbing. He rests his chin on her wet hair, tucking her closer.   
"Sh, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." He murmurs, rubbing her back.   
That always seems to soothe her.   
They stand like that for a few minutes, until Clarke finally pulls back.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't really know where else to go and I know that you're busy and fuck-I know, I'm saying sorry too much." She huffs a laugh before running a finger under her eyes to catch any remaining tears.   
"Come on, let's get you some dry clothes. You could wear some of my pajamas, or some of O's old clothes."  
He offers, leading her over to the couch and wrapping a blanket around her.   
"Would it be weird if I preferred some pajamas?" She asks. He grins.   
"I'll be right back." He grabs his smallest pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He hands them to her and she goes to change in the bathroom.   
He texts Octavia as the door clicks shut. 

B: Clarke is here  
O: oH THANK GOD I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS  
O: wait why  
B: she just showed up at my doorstep in the pouring rain  
O: that sounds like an old west song  
O: I'm glad she's ok. tell her I said so and take care of her.   
B: already doing so. bye. 

He locks his phone as Clarke comes out of the bathroom, rolling up   
her-his?-sleeves.   
"Shut up." She says, sitting beside him on the couch.   
"I didn't even say anything!"  
"You were about to." She points a finger at him.   
"Whatever. You wanna watch some tv?" He grabs the remote and flicks it on. Flipping through the channels.   
"At two in the morning?"   
"Why not? Unless, you wanna talk about why you're here at two in the morning." He side glances at her.   
She's fiddling with the ring on her finger. It's tarnished and looks about a hundred years old.   
"My boyfriend-or really, ex boyfriend now, cheated on me. Except, actually, he cheated on another girl, his soulmate, with me. So that kinda makes me the other women? But I didn't know about it. It's all very confusing." She gestures with her hands a lot. So much, in fact, he's almost afraid she'll hit him in the face.   
"Woah, let me get this straight. This douche-"  
"Finn."  
"-waltzes in all high and mighty with his greasy hair-"  
"I never said it was greasy."  
"-sweeps you off your feet and then turns around and says he's got a girlfriend? What gives?" The tv had been long forgotten by now.   
"Well, technically, he didn't tell me. His girlfriend did. By kissing him. In front of me. I'm pretty sure he wasn't ever going to tell me." Her hair was dry now, and was falling like a soft halo around her shoulders.   
Princess hair.   
"What an asshole. What did she say?" They're both turned to each other, knees slightly brushing. He's resting his arm along the back of the couch, dangerously close to touching her, but not quite.   
Neither of them notice.   
"She said, and I quote, 'What the fuck, Finn?' and then she turns to me and goes, 'What the actual fuck? Did he tell you about me?' and when I shook my head, she turned around and slapped him, told him she never wanted to see him again. Totally ignoring his pleas about soulmates and shit."  
Bellamy throws his head back with laughter.   
"You know, I think I might like this girl." He says, wiping tears. He catches something flashing behind Clarke's eyes, but it's gone before he can decipher it.   
"Yeah, I bet she's fantastic." Sarcasm laces her tone as she pulls her knees up to her chest. He realizes his mistake and sighs, moving closer.   
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just glad she didn't take it out on you like some girls would." He places a hesitant hand on her shoulder, almost expecting her to jump.   
But she doesn't. She leans into his touch with a sigh. It does something funny to his brain.   
Like make him think about doing more than just touching her shoulder.   
"Uh, so-tell me. Why did you come here?" He takes his hand back and slides back until his back hits the arm rest. He coughs. Clarke gives him a funny look before speaking.   
"Octavia was out with, uh, some friends. And I didn't feel like being alone. You were the first person to pop into my head." She shrugs one shoulder and looks at the floor.   
He furrows his brow.   
"What about your mom?"  
Clarke huffs out a laugh, although something makes him think it's not actually funny.   
"I could never go to her for advice. For one, she'd probably tell me I was wasting my time on boys anyway, especially ones that weren't my soulmate. And things have always been weird with her. She just, never tried to understand my side of things.   
Especially after my dad died last year, and then she just jumped into another marriage so soon-um. Yeah, we just don't know how to be normal I guess." Another shrug.   
He cringes, he knows what it's like to have a weird relationship with a parent.   
"Yeah, my mom wasn't always the best either. She tried, she put food on the table and made sure we stayed out of trouble. But she kind of just shoved Octavia onto me, like she was my kid and not hers. And it just caused a riff between us, and then she died a few years ago. So."   
It's his turn to shrug.   
"I would say I'm sorry, but you'd probably make fun of me for it." She looks up at him, smiling slightly.   
He chuckles and shoves her.   
"Yeah, whatever, let's go to bed." He gets up off the couch, then freezes.   
He turns towards her slowly.   
"I-I mean, let's go to bed, but like, separately." He stumbles.   
Clarke looks at him, then laughs. She stands up and walks down the hallway, telling him goodnight.   
He cups a hand around the base of his neck, he is definitely not blushing.   
He makes her breakfast in the afternoon and they eat it together while shouting at the tv. 

He doesn't realize how much he likes her until she leaves, and he finds himself wanting to beg her to stay.   
He tells himself he's just lonely, with Octavia gone and Miller and Murphy both finding their soulmate.   
He sleeps with three women that week.   
He never sees any of them again. 

When he wakes up after the third night, Gina, he finds a number written on his arm. He thinks, what the hell, and calls her.   
She picks up on the third ring.   
"Reyes speaking. You better have the best reason in the world for calling me at this hour." A rough voice says.   
Definitely not Gina's.   
"Um, is Gina there?" He asks, pacing.   
"Who? I don't know a Gina."  
"Oh, ah, must have been a wrong number. Sorry." He hangs up.   
Then smacks himself.   
His soulmate must have written that last night.   
"Don't you ever think before you do?" He groans. And laughs pathetically because he's talking to himself. 

"So do you wanna host Clarke's birthday party?" Octavia says while snacking on some chips.   
She was crashing at his house for the weekend, claiming they needed more bonding time.   
"Why must you always shove your responsibility onto me?" He says, dramatically. Octavia rolls her eyes.   
"Because you have a house, I have a dorm room. This is an obvious decision. And you like Clarke."   
She's says it like its a well known fact.   
Which, really, it kind of is.   
"Whatever, fine, but you're setting it up and inviting people." He says gruffly, like he isn't excited at all.   
Turns out, Octavia wanted it to be a surprise party, the night before Clarke's birthday. You know, to throw her off the trail.   
"'Kay, fine. What does that have to do with me?" He had asked her.   
"I need you to keep her occupied so I can set up the decorations! Duh." Then she smirked. And he groaned.   
So that's how he turns up at Clarke's dorm, acting like he has no idea where Octavia is and asking Clarke if she wants to hang out.   
She looks a little confused at first, but then she smiles and says sure.   
"What did you have in mind?" She asks, ducking back inside the dorm to grab a jacket.   
He had not thought that far ahead.   
"Uh, where do you wanna go?" He's cupping the back of his neck again, a nervous habit that's he's trying to stop. It hasn't worked so far.   
"Octavia said that you like museums. I know this awesome art one a couple blocks over." She shrugs on her jacket and starts to walk.   
"Yeah, sounds great." They walk in silence for a while, although strangely enough, it's not awkward.   
She's the one to break it.   
"So, on thanksgiving, we never got to talking about your soulmate. Have you found them yet?" She asks, voice going slightly higher on the last question. It's not cute.   
"Not yet. I think they're an artist though. There are always these awesome drawings on my arms. And I'm pretty sure they're left handed. I'm not really in a rush to find them." He shrugs. Her eyes snap to his.   
"What? Why not? If I had any proof about my soulmate I'd be hunting them down as fast as I could." She's talking with her hands again. He looks away and stares in front of him.   
"Well, how I see it, soulmates are meant to be, they're perfect for each other, so why try to rush things when clearly the universe already has things planned out?"   
He looks back at Clarke to find her staring at him, jaw slacked slightly.   
"What?" He laughs. She blinks and looks away.   
"Nothing. Ah, nothing. Oh look! We're here!" She spreads her arms to emphasize. He shakes his head at her as they walk up the steps.   
Bellamy was in awe from the second hey walked in. He couldn't keep his mouth shut.   
"You'll start to catch flies, you know." Clarke teases him. He glares at her as they walk around. She tells him explicitly about each and every painting. Where they came from, how much they were worth, things she particularly liked about them. They're having a great time, so much so that Bellamy didn't notice how late it had gotten.   
That's when Octavia called.   
"Bellamy! Where the hell are you?!"  
He could hear the murmurs of other people through the phone. He had totally forgotten about the party, if he was being honest.   
"Shit, shit, shit. Right, I'm sorry. We'll be there soon. I said sorry! Ok bye."  
He ends the call and goes to find Clarke, who had wandered off.   
He finds her talking to some guy, with shaggy hair. He doesn't like the he's looking at her.   
"Finn, I'm not fucking taking you back. Get that through your head."  
Clarke snaps at Shaggy-Finn-while looking around. Her eyes land on Bellamy and beg him to help her.   
"Hey, is everything ok here?" He puts a hand on the small of Clarke's back. She leans into his touch, warmth pools in his stomach.   
"Yeah, everything's fine, thanks." Finn says, glaring at him before turning back to Clarke.   
"I actually wasn't asking you." Bellamy spits. Asshole.   
"I'm sure that Clarke would tell you the same thing." Finn's eyes dart back to Clarke's.   
She looks back and forth between them, deciding something.   
He's not sure what.  
She takes one last glare at Finn before turning to Bellamy.   
"Let's go, Bell. He's not worth the effort." She grabs his hand and stalks off. He's barely above turning around and sticking his tongue out at Finn.   
Barely.   
"I'm sorry about that." Clarke says when they're outside. They head in the direction of her dorm.   
"Don't worry about it. So, that's the legendary Finn?" He asks, bumping his hip against hers.   
"Yeah, some legend." She says.   
"I was totally right about the greasy hair. Does he ever wash it?" He jokes. When she laughs, he finds himself wanting to hear it again and again.   
"Hey, tell you what. Why don't we go back to my house? We'll watch some movies and eat junk food." He sing-songs. She glances at him.   
"Ok, yeah. Yeah sure. I hope you have Mama Mia." She laughs at his expression.   
"I'm totally kidding, I'm more of a horror movie girl."   
"Oh well then. Prepare to hear me scream like a little girl."

He turns on the radio in the truck. Clarke sings along to every song, complete with the weird facial expressions and awful dance moves.   
He laughs so hard his stomach hurts.   
He texts Octavia a few minutes before they get there, and the house is dark when they arrive.   
"Tonight was a lot of fun. Save the Finn part." Clarke says as they walk up the stairs. He nods.   
"Yeah, we should do it again sometime." He smiles, opening the door-  
Nothing happens.   
They both take off their shoes and coats, hanging them on the rack. Clarke turns to him.   
"Bellamy, I-"  
"SURPRISE CLARKE!" Everyone shouts. The lights come on and everyone comes out of their hiding spots. Octavia gets to them first.   
"Happy birthday!" She pulls Clarke into a bone crushing hug, a trade mark of hers.   
Clarke smiles big and says that she had no idea. Octavia says it's because she's fabulous. When she leaves them alone to tend to the guests, he turns to Clarke.   
"What were you gonna say?" He asks, nearly shouting above the suddenly very loud music.   
Clarke looks panicked for a moment, but she recovers too quick for him to judge why.   
"Just, uh, thanks for helping with this." She stutters, then smiles.   
"No problem." He says, but something in the back of his mind doesn't believe her words. She's off shaking her ass on the dance floor before he can question her. 

In a few hours, he's too smashed to see straight. He somehow ends up playing strip monopoly, he's not quite sure of the rules.   
All he knows is that he needs another fucking hotel.   
"Murphy! Take off your clothes!" He shouts, laughing when Murphy stands up and makes a show of it.   
The game ends when Miller flips the board upside down, saying that he was down to his boxers and that's as far as he's going to go.   
Bellamy puts back on his clothes and sets out to find Clarke, although he's not sure why he wants to find her.   
He spots her in the kitchen talking to a dark haired girl with olive skin.   
"Birthday girl!" He says, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Clarke laughs and leans into him.   
"Bellamy, this is Raven, the other half of the Finncident." Clarke introduces.   
Raven looks him up and down before saying, "That's Reyes to you, we're not friends yet." She waggles her beer in his face as if to get her point across.   
Her voice sounds so familiar. And Reyes, where has he heard that before. She's gone before he can ask.   
"So-" Clarke untangles herself from him, leaning up against the counter. "-how are you enjoying the party? Seems like the alcohol is doing you well." She laughs.   
He nods enthusiastically, downing the rest of his drink.   
"Do you drunk?" He asks, then tilts his head, that didn't sound right. Clarke laughs.   
"Not as much as you. Low tolerance." She says, holding up her cup.   
He furrows his brow.   
"You have to get drunk at your own birthday party! Come on. Let me show you how it's done." He grabs her hand and drags her to the keg on the porch. His fuddled up brain somewhat registers that it's really fucking cold and they should probably have shoes on.   
He doesn't listen.   
He shoves a beer at Clarke and tells her to chug.   
"Here goes nothing, I guess." She tips the cup back and drains it, cringing when it's finished.   
"Disgusting, right? Here, have another." 

They end up sitting on the couch, most people have gone home. Just the core gang remains.   
Jasper is passed out on the floor, Raven is talking to Octavia in the kitchen and Miller and Monty are at the door ready to go.  
Murphy is talking to a pillow.   
He won't be driving home.   
"Hey, it's after midnight, have you got any writings?" Bellamy asks, already reaching for her arm.   
He yanks up her sleeve to see that it's blank. He frowns.   
"You seem slightly more upset about it then I do." Clarke laughs. He doesn't, he gazes at her for a moment before looking back down at her arm.   
"I want you to find your soulmate. I want you to be happy." He pouts.   
He doesn't notice that Clarke's nearly speechless, instead he gets up and grabs a pen.   
"Hey! What are you doing?" Clarke protests as he takes back her arm and begins to draw.   
When he's finished she sees that he drew a crown, surrounded by a few hearts. She looks up at him.   
"Thanks, Bell." She runs a thumb over the drawing, smiling.   
"Anytime, princess." He grins. 

He wakes up to someone pounding on his door.   
No, wait, that's just his hangover.   
He groans out loud before rolling out of bed to get some Advil from the bathroom.   
He doesn't even know how he made it to his own bed last night.   
He always checks his right arm for writings, just out of habit. He doesn't even notice the small little doodle on his left arm.   
Let alone that he drew a very similar one on Clarke the night before.  
He overhears some fragments of a conversation from the kitchen.   
"No... Octavia." Clarke.   
"Why not? He's.... I promise!" Octavia replies. Their words are hushed, he can barely make them out. He presses his ear to the door.   
"What if he doesn't feel the same way, Octavia? What will I do then?"   
He chooses this moment to slip out of the bathroom to get some breakfast. Clarke and Octavia watch him get some cereal and then sit down at the counter to eat it.   
"What?" He says, mouth full of Cheerios. Octavia smirks.   
"Nothing. Hey, Bell? What's that on your arm?" She asks.   
He glances at his right arm.   
"I don't see anything."  
"No, on your left one. On your wrist."  
He looks down to inspect it.   
Then he sees it.   
A little crown, surrounded by hearts.   
His eyes snap to Clarke's to see that she's already staring at him.   
"Yeah, I'm gonna leave you too alone." Octavia says, pushing herself off the counter.   
"Murphy! Jasper! Wake up." She shouts, walking down the hallway. They lift their heads from the floor, drool hanging from their mouths and follow her.   
Clarke and Bellamy are still staring at each other like idiots.   
He's the first to move this time, sliding off his stool and walking up to her, without even thinking about it. He puts his hands on either side of the counter, right beside her waist, boxing her in.   
"So, I seem to recall drawing a crown on your wrist last night." He says, low, into her ear. His heart races when she shivers.   
"Yeah, I remember something like that." She squeaks. He tilts his head so his lips are now touching her ear.   
"And now, I have a crown on my wrist. What do you think that means?" His hands slide from the counter to her lower back, to her waist. His thumbs play with the hem of her tank top.   
She brings her hands up along his back, resting them around his neck.   
"I think that means you should kiss me." She says, biting her lip.   
Something sounds deep in his throat.   
"Is that so?" He asks.   
"Yep."  
"Ok." He ducks down to grab her thighs, hoisting her up onto the counter. She squeals and grabs his shoulders for support.   
He looks at her for a moment, admiring her bright blue eyes and amazing smile.   
He smirks, then leans in to touch her lips to his.   
Her lips are soft, and she's clearly had some experience. She bites his lip, and he can't help the growl that rises from his throat.   
"Hmm, like that?" She teases, running her hands up and down his back, driving him insane.   
"I'm pretty sure you can feel that I like this." His hand comes up to cup her breast and he smothers her moan with another kiss.   
"Bellamy?" She says, resting her forehead against his.   
"Mmh?"  
"One day, we are definitely going to fuck in this kitchen. But not today."  
He laughs, pulling away from her.   
"Alright, ok. We should also probably wait until we don't have people spying on us." He jerks his head in the direction of the bedrooms.   
"I told you he would know we were listening guys!" Jasper says.   
They laugh and he helps Clarke down off the counter. Octavia, Murphy and Jasper come out of the bedroom, grinning.   
Jasper clears his throat.   
"I would just like to say, I called this from the very beginning." 

Later that afternoon, they were sitting on the couch, Clarke was drawing on him.   
They watched as it showed up on her skin too.   
"Hey, I have a question." He says, pushing back a stray hair from her face. He glances at him.   
"What?"  
"When you told me that Octavia had been getting writings, which I still haven't told her about and it's kind of eating me alive-"  
"Bellamy."   
"Right, so when you told me that, you said under your breath, something about Boris?" She finished her drawing and sits back.   
Then registers what he's just said and laughs.   
"Oh the Blake triplets!" She says.   
He doesn't get it.   
"What are the Blake triplets?"  
She cracks her neck like shes getting ready to tell some deep dark secret or something.   
"Well, there's three of you, obviously. The oldest one, Bradbury, is snarky and sarcastic and only cares about his looks and getting girls-"  
"What the fuck? I don't only care about-"  
"Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares. Then there's Boris, he's all dark and brooding and hates everything, including himself-"  
"I do not like these triplet things."  
"-and then there's Bellamy. He's my favourite. He's kind and sweet and would do anything to keep his loved ones happy. Bellamy is the one you marry." Clarke finishes, smiling.   
He smiles too. Then he crawls across the couch to kiss her.   
"I am not dark and brooding." He says, firm. Clarke rolls her eyes.   
"Of course not, that's Boris."  
He groans when she laughs at her own joke.   
"I'm going to kill you."  
"Can you at least fuck me first?"  
He kisses down her stomach.   
"That seems doable."  
They do end up fucking in the kitchen eventually, and basically everywhere else in his house to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> and if you're wondering why Bellamy would ask his soulmate to draw a lightening bolt? It's because he's a Harry Potter nerd but he thinks it's cool and cute.


End file.
